creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
F.O.E.
A few months ago, life for me was pretty normal. But after the first few times that I saw that recurring image, I personally began to suspect I was going insane or something. I’m not entirely sure if it’s just a coincidence, or there was something else behind those pictures drawn on dumpsters or brick walls. Seeing that I’m the type of person that doesn't take the consideration in looking deeper into things, I just blew it off as being some weird images drawn by some sadistic kids looking to creep people out. But another part inside of me was awfully suspicious about these drawing, as if the images were created to attract only myself, seeing that other people walk by them without even noticing anything. Now you’re probably wondering what this image looks like, since most people are more curious about occurrences such as these more than I am. So, just to keep your desires satisfied, I’ll give you the full description: All of these images seem to show a tall, skeletal figure with bony limbs. In most cases, the being’s rib cage is visible through its skin, along with its hip bones. Its heads is not that of a normal human’s, but that of a deformed cone shape with a few human-like features. The “forehead” of the creature is almost always seen with crude stitches going along it, and odd shapes carved into its skin. The creature also seems to have sadistic symbols such as “666” engraves into its chest, further supporting my theory that devil worshipers must have drawn the images. But out of all of these features, the face seems to stand out the most. The eyes are round, and are always blank white. The mouth, in most instances, is always seen stretched open to impossible lengths, with long strips of flesh connecting the upper lip to the bottom lip. Another noticeable feature is the long, blade-like fingers on its hands. They seem to be human-like, but with only four digits. In some drawings, the being has tentacles on one arm, while the other one has a bladed hand. At first, there was no name given to the being, but the abbreviation “F.O.E.” appeared on a number of recent drawings. Like most people would, I dismissed these drawing as being just demonic depictions created by some group of Satanists. I also came to the conclusion that the group might be stationed in town, since I only saw these pictures in and around the area, and that there group name was something that the abbreviation stood for. But it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I noticed something was clearly amiss with these images. I had gone to visit my brother, who lives a number of hours away from my hometown. Seeing that I had traveled a few counties over from my own, I knew that I could walk freely downtown without laying eyes on anymore retarded devil pictures spray painted on trashcans and walls. But while I had stopped to get gas, I was completely amazed and a little unnerved at what I saw. There, painted on the gas station ice machine, was the picture of the entity, with the word F.O.E. written below it. “What the hell? How the fuck did that get there?!” I thought to myself. I impatiently waited for my tank to fill up, and raced away as soon as I paid the gas station worker. My mind was racing with thoughts as I continued driving. Some of them even drove chills through my body. What if that group has been following me all this time, trying to provoke me with sadistic drawings? Or worse, what if they wanted to sacrifice me to the devil or some crazy shit like that? For the entire time I was staying with my brother, I mentioned nothing about the images or the possible theories I had thought of. I didn't want my own brother to think I was out of my mind, or that I was making this up just to scare him or to gain attention. So for the duration of the trip, I kept my mouth shut and acted normally around him. The same night that I returned home, I started to have vivid nightmares about the drawings. The scary part about this is that the nightmare reoccurred each night for several days. In these dreams, I would be running away from something. I say something because I never turned around to look at what was chasing me, but I can assume that it was the creature. As I run, I make several attempts to hide in nearby buildings. But as I am about to open the door, the entire building shatters into rubble, causing me to run for dear life. Flashes of the images appear before my eyes for a split second as I ran. This keeps happening until I reach my house, the only building that does not reduce to rubble upon reaching. As I escape to my room, writing appears on the walls of my house. Since these dreams happen all too fast, I never have enough time to make out the writing. One day, I decided to start researching this “demon” or whatever it is. I tried googling the name that reoccurs on some of the pictures, hoping to find records of sadistic worshipers in the area. To my surprise, nothing came out of it, so I continued my research at the local library. Seeing that it would be extremely awkward to ask the librarian if I could find books on devil worship or demons, I decided to search on my own. Shockingly enough, I discovered a single book on ancient Christian beliefs and Satanism. At home, I tediously scanned through the book in hopes to find information about the images. As I read through a section on ancient beliefs and folklore, I came across a medieval picture of a demon-like creature that looked exactly like the drawings I have seen. The image depicted the demon as being part tree from the torso down, with demonic symbols carved into the bark. Below the drawing, a caption stated that the creature is called “facie mali” in Latin and “wyneb drwg” in Welsh, and that it was a demonic entity that Satanists worshipped. Having most of the info that I needed, I typed the two names into Google Translate in order to get an English name. Both names come out to be “face of evil”. For a few seconds, my mind went blank, but then I froze in front of the monitor. F.O.E. was not the name of a devil worshiping group, but the abbreviation of a demon’s name. I laid in my bed, knowing that sleep was far fetched now that I knew the identity of the creature depicted in the images. Instead of struggling to fall asleep, I sat at my window, gazing at the full moon as it illuminated the woods in the back of my house. But as I sat there, I noticed that one tree stood out from the rest. It seemed to be dead because all of the trees around it were lush and filled with foliage. Somehow the back of my mind was telling me that that tree was never there in the first place, but I suspected that I have never noticed it before. While I continued to study the tree, I noticed that the branches were oddly shaped, like no other tree I have seen before. They almost looked like long serpents growing out from the trunk. But as I was in the middle of that thought, I peered out to look at it again, and the branches seemed to have changed position. “Wait, those branches weren't like that before,” I thought out loud. The instant I said that, the tree beginning to move its limbs right before my eyes. The branches began to coil inward toward the trunk, and it was at that moment that I ruled out that whatever I was watching was not a tree, but a living thing. I then remembered the image from the book, which showed the demon as also being tree-like. I immediately ran to my bed, and threw the covers close to my face. I knew this really made myself look like a real pussy, but I knew I wasn't hallucinating. Whatever that thing was out there was definitely real, and alive. I must have fallen asleep, because I looked up at my clock to see that it was two in the morning. Figuring that I must have had another nightmare about seeing F.O.E., I brushed it off and plopped my head back on my pillow. About 15 minutes after waking up, I heard a faint but clear tapping on my window. Before making the assumption that it was a bug or owl on the outside of my window, I noticed that the sounds began to resemble metallic blades running across the pane of the window. Terrified, I cautiously peeked out from under my covers to see the source of the noises. It was then that I came face to face with the entity that may have been following me all of these months. Just outside the window stood F.O.E., running his bladed fingers along the glass and pane. It stared at me, wearing a demented grin, which curved half way around its head. Without hesitation, I bolted out of the covers, frantically making my way to the door. But as I was about to turn the doorknob, the entire door dissolved, leaving an empty wall in its place. I backed away as the walls around me flashed with disturbing images and writing associated with the demon. Phrases such as “F.O.E. IS ALL KNOWING” and “F.O.E. IS ALL SEEING” were inscribed on the walls in what looked like blood. I then spun around once more to find myself confronted by F.O.E., who must have been twice my height and taller. “Why are you doing this?! What the fuck do you want from me?!?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. My questions seemed to only amuse him, because his grin grew even wider with my demanding words. As I backed away from him, I noticed the walls around me began to cave in. My bed, desk and everything else in the room began to dissolve into thin air as the walls grew closer to each other. I then turned back to face F.O.E., who was reaching out for me with his bladed hand and tentacles. But just before he could touch me, I blacked out. I woke up the next morning to find myself lying on my floor. I looked around, finding that my room was normal. But as I stood up, I felt that the room was brighter than usual, as if a heavy blanket of darkness had been lifted off of me. Somehow I knew that life was going to be normal once again for me and that the demon would leave me in peace. It’s been a few weeks since that dreadful night, and life has been pretty much the way it was before these events. The drawings I once saw on dumpsters and buildings have disappeared, and I have had the best nights of sleep than ever before. I later came to the conclusion that the demon was the culprit behind the images drawn. Once F.O.E. left, the drawings must have gone along with him. I am unsure why F.O.E. was tormenting me for all of those months. Was it just for pure amusement, or was there some other purpose behind it all that I’m missing? And if it were to come back, what other unspeakable powers is it capable of? Hopefully, life will be the way it was before this encounter. Hopefully… Category:Monsters